


December Day 20

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [20]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Chris Beck/Reader





	December Day 20

You hadn’t been feeling very good for the past two or three weeks. You were sad. Your husband, Chris, was still gone and it was almost Christmas. He was supposed to be home months ago, but then they had to turn around. 

You felt like you had the flu, but you were pretty sure it was just depression. 

You turned your phone off and hadn’t turned on the tv for the past few weeks. There wasn’t anybody you wanted to talk to. Your husband could only video call you certain days and there wasn’t any way to call now anyways. They had turned back around in space and headed to earth, but you didn’t know how long it would take them to get back home.

You cried yourself to sleep again thinking about it. You were so exhausted that you didn’t hear the front door or your bedroom door open. You did however feel someone slipping into your bed and a hand on your face. You thought it was a dream because your room now smelled like your husband.

“Baby, are you sick?” 

You jolted awake. He thought you looked adorable with your wide eyes staring at him in surprise and love. You pounced on him.

“I missed you so much, Chris!”

“I missed you too. Why didn’t you answer my calls, y/n?”

“I was depressed because I missed you. I turned my phone off so I didn’t have to talk to anyone.”

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry. I love you so much.”

You still didn’t let go of him. You had your husband back on earth for the holidays and you didn’t want it to be a dream.


End file.
